


天上掉下大灰狼

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, HE, OOC, 人狼, 奇幻, 清流文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 一颗🌠划过，开启了一段禁忌的人狼之恋？剧情甜文
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Kudos: 38





	天上掉下大灰狼

“晚间新闻为您报道：今晚夜间至明天凌晨，本市将出现今年最壮观的流星雨，天气晴朗的条件下我市居民能肉眼可见到，尽情期待......”

莫寒喝着肥宅快乐水怀里还抱着一包肥宅薯片百无聊赖的躺在沙发上看电视。

眼前的彩色画面换了又换，都把莫寒换困了，好不容易到了双休日，不熬个夜对不起这个快乐周末。但困意慢慢的袭来拉着莫寒的上眼皮就往下拽。

不知过了多久，哐当一声，快乐水从手里掉到地板上吓得莫寒一激灵，顿时睡意全无。

睁开眼电视机发出的微弱光芒在漆黑的房间里一闪一闪的。眼神透过窗外看着蓝到发黑的天空上裹着厚厚的一层云连月亮都没有看到。真是天公不做美，这还怎么能看到流星雨呢。

莫寒轻轻叹口气，打了个哈欠关掉电视后就回屋睡觉了。

然而她不知道的是当她安稳睡觉的时候，夜空中真的出现了一条带着长长尾巴的白色耀眼光芒像极了流星雨的东西落在莫寒屋里“唰”的就消失不见了。

莫寒睡得很香起的很晚，太阳都晒着屁股了才睁开朦胧的双眼。把头转到一边看到一只似狼非狼似狗非狗的东西扒在床沿睁着两颗黑不溜秋的大眼睛看着莫寒。

这是梦吧，看来自己还没有睡醒，意识还是模糊的，再睡一会好了。就这样莫寒又闭上了眼睛。

嘶溜~

莫寒感觉自己的左脸湿湿的，像被什么舔过。这种温热湿滑粘腻的触感太真实了。

脑海中一道白光闪过，莫寒睁大了眼睛盯着上方纯白的天花板，一动也不敢动。只有两颗眼球在一点一点的向左转动。

“啊！！！救命啊！啊啊啊啊~~~·”

莫寒看到床边有个毛色灰不拉几的大狼狗在看着自己，不禁哇哇大叫缩到了床角抱着一个枕头就当防卫工具。

“嗷呜~嗷呜~！”

那只大狼狗的情绪也变得激动了起来，对着莫寒一直大叫。还跳上了莫寒的床一屁股坐在了她的面前。

莫寒惊恐的看着这只蹲在自己眼前的大狼狗身材甚是壮硕，四爪看起来强壮有力，还有那露出的锋利犬牙，警惕竖起的尖耳加上那双炯炯有神眼睛，好像能洞察一切。这么大只的狼狗堵在莫寒面前，气势上完全压迫住了莫寒，她顿时觉得身为人类的渺小。不禁吓得瑟瑟发抖手中的枕头抱的更紧了。

“乖狗狗，你能不能离我远点，去找你主人。”

尽管莫寒觉得这是在对牛弹琴但还是颤抖着说出这句话后忍不住抽泣了两下抱着枕头就哭了出来。实在是吓坏了，活了二十多年的新时代独立女性却被一只狗吓哭了，说出去都觉得丢人，但是...这么大的狼狗一个小女生怎么可能不害怕。

想着想着莫寒哭的更凶了，眼睛像花洒一般浇到床单上的印花上。

“嗷~嗷呜~”

眼前的狼狗皱着眉头眼神透漏出歉意哼唧了两声默默跳下了床，和莫寒保持了距离。

哎？莫寒睁开哭的迷糊泛红的双眼看着下床的狼狗，它好像听的懂人话哎。

莫寒抹了抹眼泪大脑在飞速的运转，它真的能听懂吗？

“伸出左手。”

莫寒试探性的又发出了一个命令。

蹲在地上的狼狗乖乖的伸出了左爪。

“左手不要放下，再伸出右手。”

那只狼狗依旧照着莫寒的命令做了。

莫寒倒吸一口气，感觉非常的不可思议，决定再来点难的。

“1+3等于多少？”

“嗷呜，嗷呜，嗷呜。”

狼狗叫的时候莫寒心里也在默默数着怎么才三声。

“嗷呜！”

隔了一会这个才叫出来，这只狼狗好像数学算数不太好的亚子。

莫寒看到这只狼狗训练有序的样子应该不会乱来的吧，内心的恐惧在逐渐消失，可这狗这么聪明的样子怎么就到自己家了呢。

“你...你不要乱动哦，我帮你找主人。”莫寒颤颤巍巍的爬下床，看着那个听话的狼狗一动不动的蹲在地上可是它脖子上也没个牌子什么的，这怎么找它主人啊。

“不用看了，我没有主人。”

莫寒听到了别的声音诧异的看着四周自己刚才没听错吧：“谁...谁在说话？”

“是我，你眼前的狼！”

莫寒一脸惊恐的看着那个狼狗居然开口讲起了人话，立马又跳到床上拿起了枕头，小脸又皱在了一起吓哭了。

“狗居然说起了人话？呜呜呜...妖...妖怪？！”

“小姐姐你听我说，我不是妖怪，不会伤害你的，我叫戴萌本是天上守护月亮的狼神，神仙你懂？只不过为了适应人间，变成了你们已有品种的大灰狼。要是妖怪早就把你吃了~嗷呜~”

戴萌看着吓哭的莫寒不但不安慰还特意吓唬起了莫寒，很好玩的样子。

莫寒终于止住了眼泪，但还是在生理的啜泣。这个狗说的有道理，但是在这个21世纪信息科技这么发达的时代，告诉有神仙这么扯得事情不管你信不信，反正莫寒信了。因为她真的除了相信也别无其他解释的通了。

“你这个狗...”

“我是狼神，我叫戴萌。”

莫寒咽了一口唾沫，有神仙这回事真是太离谱了，还是觉得会不会有人披着狼皮跟自己的恶作剧，告诉她这是一个surprise。

“戴...萌，你说你是神仙怎么跑这里来了？”

戴萌耷拉着耳朵一脸无奈的样子：“天庭正举办运动会呢，我和小伙伴们在赛跑，跑着跑着场内就出现了迷雾，我就跑偏了，跑到了下凡的路到人间来了，哎。也不知道其他小伙伴咋样了。”

天庭？运动会？赛跑？莫寒越听越觉得扯满头雾水。这神仙的生活和平常书里的完全不一样啊。

“书中的神仙不都是什么王母娘娘，玉皇大帝，吃蟠桃长生不老，怎么这么现代化？你这未免说谎也太扯了。”

“是你们人类的神话历史该更新了，你们人类一直发展我们神仙就不发展吗，玉皇大帝都是N万年前的领导了。哎呀我说了你也不明白。”

“那你为什么不自己回天庭去。”

“我也想啊，可是下了凡的神必须有人下来接你上去，不然一个人是回不去的。所以小姐姐我在等我小伙伴接我上天的这段时间就麻烦你照顾我一下啦，好嘛小姐姐~”

莫寒听着一头猛狼对自己撒娇这是头皮发麻。

”小姐姐？你们神仙都这么潮的吗？”

“我更新了人类语言库，见到女生说小姐姐听说她们都喜欢的。”

“呵呵，你叫我莫寒就好了。”

“嗯嗯，莫寒这事天知地知你知我知，绝对不可以透漏给第三方我的身份，别人要是问起来就说我是你养的宠物，我都饿了一晚上没吃饭了，我要吃饭嗷呜~”

“哈？你们神仙也要吃饭的吗？”

“哎呀我说了你们人类的信息更新太慢了以后有机会我慢慢跟你讲。”

戴萌站起来兴奋的摇起尾巴，对宠物这个新身份自己倒是先接受了。

莫寒双手扶额头，一下子接受了太多平时认知里根本接触不到的东西，顿时觉得头疼，看着那只狼笑的傻憨的模样不禁觉得自己哪里是养宠物，怕不是要养个大爷。内心只能乞求它的朋友快来接走这个怪物。

莫寒起床后简单洗漱了一下，扎个低马尾就走到厨房做起了午餐。养活自己都觉得难，现在还要养两个人，不对还要养一个妖怪。真是倒霉透了。

嘟~嘟~嘟

“喂？老板啊，有什么事吗？”

“是这样的小莫，本来周末上班的店员突然生病了，你要有时间的话就来顶替她再上两天吧。”

“啊？可是...”

“哎呀别可是了，一会儿记得来啊，就这样挂了。”

莫寒对着手机翻了个白眼，拿着食物的盘子啪的一下就放到了戴萌面前

“喏，吃吧。”

戴萌看着莫寒心情不好的样子，依旧作死的说道：“你这态度可一点都不可爱了哦，再说了这不是我本体，抓不住食物，你喂我吧。”

莫寒心中的怒火一下子就点然了，管她哪路神仙，在自己家不要脸的蹭吃蹭喝还让自己喂她。真是你当我不发威也觉得我好欺负是不是。

“你爱吃不吃，不吃就走，回你所谓的天庭去。找不到路就当流浪狗自然有好心人收留你。”

戴萌本来竖起的耳朵顿时耷拉 了下来，这人类吃炸药了。算了神在屋檐下不得不低头。

哼唧了一声乖乖的拿自己的爪子去扒拉一根烤肠吃。

艾玛真香。

莫寒匆匆吃完收拾了一下就准备去便利店上班了。

“你这体型就不要随意出去了在家乖乖待着，不然很容易吓到其他人。我出去上班了 晚上才能回来，  
你要觉得无聊就看会电视吧。总之不要跑出去吓到人。”

坐在餐桌上的戴萌听了莫寒的一番话立刻把胸高高挺起，用右爪敬了一个礼。

“YES，master！”

戴萌正经搞怪的模样让莫寒忍俊不禁，噗嗤轻笑了一下就关门而去了。

看着莫寒关掉的门最终合上了缝隙戴萌不禁感慨到：“这不笑起来挺好看的嘛刚才干嘛那么凶我，哼哼~”

吃完饭的戴萌用自己敏锐的眼睛观察着莫寒的这间小屋。不禁觉得有点气馁。

“房子没走两步就到头了，早知道就选个有钱人家来居住了。我来看看这屋子的设施都怎么样。”

说着戴萌就跳上了莫寒客厅里唯一一张双人沙发上。四肢踩在上面跳起了舞。

“哇哦~哇哦~沙发这么好玩这么舒服的嘛？”

兴奋的戴萌就像发现了新大陆舌头伸出来老长了。

“哇哦~哇哦~人类的床也这么好玩的嘛？”

瞬间戴萌就放飞了自我，在这个小屋子里上蹿下跳还嗷嗷叫。锋利的爪子勾着莫寒的床单就往外衔，拖到地上还再踩踩。甚至还把沙发拖到了卧室门口方便床和沙发之间的来回跳跃。嘴里叼着早就被咬破的枕头已经散落了一地羽毛。

这家虽然地方小但是可玩性太高了，戴萌喜欢的又嗷了两嗓子。她的精力太旺盛全然不知天已经不知不觉的黑了。玩的太上头全然不考虑莫寒回来了要怎么办。

门锁轻轻转动，咔嚓一声门被推开了。

莫寒开门的瞬间正好撞见戴萌嘴里正衔着一块不知道从哪里叼来的棉花停在了门口。

此刻俩人大眼瞪着小眼。沉默对视了两秒后莫寒爆发了。看到地面上一片狼藉，开膛破肚的沙发，卧室内被撕碎的床单，还有撞到的书架打翻的碗碟等，莫寒看着被戴萌拆了家紧掐自己的人中差点晕倒在门口。

“戴萌！你给我滚！！！”

整栋楼都被莫寒的高音震颤了。

戴萌这才意识到事情的严重性，不敢在乱叫一声，夹着尾巴撇着眉怯生生的站在墙角，一动不动一声不吭。

莫寒边收拾屋子边对戴萌说：“你走吧，这还不到一天我就养不起你了，你爱去哪里去哪里。”

“哼哧~不要，莫寒我知道错了，下次绝对不敢了。”

“没有下次，要不你就用你的仙术帮我恢复原状。”

“啊？不行哎，这是在人间我不能随意用仙术。”

“那还不快滚！”

莫寒现在气血攻心，脑壳突突跳遇见她真是倒霉。见戴萌没有动静也不知哪来的力气直接走过去揪  
住戴萌的狼耳就往外拖。疼的戴萌直嗷呜叫。

“砰”的一声莫寒终于把戴萌关在了门外，瞬间觉得屋内清净多了。

戴萌伸出爪子扒着门发出刺啦刺啦的刺耳声音。

莫寒生气的踢了门一脚，对着门那面喊话：“从现在起我不再是你的主人了我管不了你，你爱去哪里去哪里。”

戴萌一听彻底慌了神。

“莫莫，莫莫我错了，你看这天都要黑了你舍得把我丢在寒冷漆黑的夜中吗？你最可爱了莫莫，原谅我一次吧！”

然而门里面再也没有了回应。

戴萌整个人像泄了气的皮球一样静静的窝在门外面，听着里面莫寒独自一人整理房间拖弄沙发的声音甚是愧疚。

这大晚上的去哪里啊，肚子已经饿的咕咕叫了。早知道午饭要多吃点了。莫寒做的饭其实也挺好吃的。

夜晚月亮越来越亮了，看着那个月亮忍不住的想家，想自己的小伙伴。戴萌忍不住的想哀嚎一声，但是一想到这是人类世界深夜嚎叫是扰民的，只好把趴在窗户上的爪子放了下来重新回到了地面上。把身体缩成一团自己给自己取暖。

莫寒一直通过猫眼再观察着戴萌，毕竟乌漆嘛黑的夜晚她还能去哪里。。。虽然她是神仙，但是这个社会还是充满意外的。

吱呀一声莫寒把门打开了，还拿着一个毯子扔给戴萌让她垫上。

“诺，给你。”

戴萌立马从卧姿抬起头来摇起了尾巴。

“莫莫，你还是放心不下我的对不对。”

“没有，明天你就给我走。”

戴萌听后蹲在地上圆圆的眼睛闪着泪花，眼眸里闪烁着水光，湿漉漉的抬眼看着莫寒。

莫寒有点受不了戴萌的这种眼光好像自己就像个罪人一样。

“你自己好自为之。”

说完转身离去关上了门

戴萌蹲在原地委屈的嗷呜一声，看起来甚是可怜，就像被遗弃的小奶狗无依无靠即将过流浪的生活。去垃圾堆找吃的，被坏小孩扔石头，更可怕的是遇到杀狗的人卖到饭店宰杀。一想到这些莫寒浑身就竖起了汗毛，心头一软决定再收留戴萌一个晚上，就一个晚上。明天白天立马让她走。

吱呀门又开了。

“你可以进来但是你只能在那个沙发上躺着，不准来我卧室。听到没有？哎？人呢？”

莫寒说可以进来的时候戴萌早就收起了泪花，像箭一样冲到了屋内霸占了那个被自己玩坏的沙发。

“哎你！你下来我还看电视呢！”

“沙发都这么破了你坐的下去嘛。我卧下身体给你堵住窟窿，你就靠在我身上吧，你看起来那么轻我承受的住。”

莫寒无奈拿着遥控器就靠在了戴萌柔软的侧面顺便盖上了毯子，依旧无聊的看着晚间肥皂剧换过来换过去。

顺手拿过桌子上的一包薯片开始吃了起来。

“哎哎哎，刚才那个女演员长的挺好看的你怎么换过去了？”

“哦是吗，你觉得那个女生好看？”

“嗯，跟你有几分相似。”

莫寒快速咀嚼薯片的嘴顿住了，这头狼在夸自己长的好看？

“那...那你觉得她好看还是我好看。”

这话说出嘴的时候莫寒都愣住了，自己居然会问戴萌这么幼稚的问题，心里还有一点小期待。好像她就是自己的好朋友。

没想到戴萌连看都没看莫寒一直盯着电视画面

“当然还是人家更好看了。”

“哼~你闭嘴吧”

莫寒听到这样的回答硬往戴萌嘴里塞了些薯片。

其实这个答案对莫寒来说意料之中，但心中不免还是有点失落感，以为长这么大早就接受了那个平凡的自己，不争不抢。但人嘛内心深处终究是有欲望的。从小到大自己就是大家眼里的乖乖女孩，爸妈的好宝宝。以为只要听话的长大就能更好的生活下去。等到步入社会自己谋生时才发现竟是如此艰难。独自一人远离家乡来自己梦想的城市工作。每天家和公司两点一线。也没交到什么知心的朋友。自己也没有什么心再去认真交朋友了。每天都是自己孤零零的窝在这间房里。自诩是社会新独立女性，其实就是个没人追没人要的宅女罢了。

想到这里莫寒看着戴萌轻笑了一下

“谢谢你啊。”

戴萌挑了下上眼皮也没再说什么。

莫寒靠在这绝佳的肉垫上舒服的都眯上了眼睛。看着顶上那只小小的灯泡无力的亮着好像需要找人来修理一下了。

“戴萌你能给我讲讲你们神仙的故事嘛？”

“哎呀天机不可泄露啊。除非...”

“除非什么？”莫寒眼睛亮了蹭的一下坐了起来。

戴萌也随着莫寒坐了起来：“除非你能喂我薯片我就跟你讲。”

莫寒迅速打开了一包薯片拿出了完整的一片送到了戴萌的嘴里。

“你快跟我讲讲，你们神仙真的住在天上吗？你们真的会法术？还有你到底是男的还是女的？”

“嗯...这个青柠味不错。嗷呜~干嘛薅我毛？哎呀我说我说。你毯子分我点我也冷”

戴萌靠近了莫寒想和她一起盖那张毯子，戴萌那么大只的狼毯子盖在她身上的话莫寒就盖不了多少了。戴萌干脆把莫寒搂在了怀里让她抱着自己满是柔软毛发的身体应该会更暖和些。

“我们神仙最开始没有性别之分的，你现在看到的我只不过都是幻象而已，我的真身也和你们人类模样长的差不多吧。但是不能轻易变出来。”

“没有男女之分那你们是怎么产生后代的呢？你是怎么来的呢？”

“你这问题问的好，我们神仙出生时都不分性别的，只要遇到自己喜欢的人时才和对方商量分化谁当男生谁当女生。然后就可以生孩子了。举个例子如果我喜欢你想和你繁育后代，我就会选择变成你们人类的男生，去和你结合生小孩。

”你喜欢我？等等，你们神仙可以和人类相爱吗？这也不触犯天条的吗？”  
戴萌听到这里又觉得好笑。

“哈哈，我说过了你们人类的神话历史好久没有更新了。现在都什么时代了，我们天庭恋爱自由，只要不触犯三界的规矩你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，但是神仙想要跟人类生活在一起是需要代价的。那个神仙会消除神籍变成一个人类，所有与神仙有关的记忆也会消去，就变成了彻彻底底的人类了。

“这样啊，那你现在有喜欢的人吗？”

戴萌那双狼眼看了莫寒两眼，莫寒竟然觉得自己的脸有点发烫。大概是毛发太密太热了吧。

”没有吧。”

“呵呵我也没有呢。”

说完空气整个安静了三秒。

“对了，我要告诉你个事情，如果我伙伴找到我，我回到天庭之后就得把你脑海里关于我的记忆全部删掉。这是必须要做的事情，虽然我们才相处了一天时间，但我觉得你真的挺善良的，很感谢在我破坏了你沙发和床的情况下还继续收留我。你们人类语言说的好，一日为主终生为主。嘿嘿。”

“你少在这里给我得瑟哈，明天天亮我肯定要赶你走的。其实我也很感谢你啊，你就是我枯燥孤寂生活中的惊喜，我印象中已经好久没有这样和朋友一起彻夜长谈过了。所以我也要感谢你的出现，不管以后记不记得你起码现在我是记得了。你等着我拿过来手机咱照张相吧。留个纪念，来，一二三，笑！😀”

昏暗的显示屏中一人一狼挤在破旧沙发上的小毛毯里亲密搂着对方，一个伸出剪刀手一个伸出一只肉爪子，脸上还印着电视的反射光但无疑她们都是笑着的。

清晨的早间新闻吵醒了莫寒的耳膜，朦胧的双眼还未睁开之时双手下意识的去摸索着什么却是一场空。原来昨晚不知不觉的睡在了沙发上，只觉得抱住了一个软乎乎的东西睡着了。咦戴萌呢？

“戴萌？”

莫寒在屋里转了一圈都没看到戴萌的身影，直到上班出门时看到门上贴了张东西

【抱歉，莫莫，我昨晚仔细想了想你说的对，我的到来使你增添了许多麻烦，看你昨天那么生气的样子，还厚脸皮的赖在你家收留我，所以我决定自己去外面好好看看你所在的这个世界。也尝试着像你一样独立生活试试。大不了用点仙术受点惩罚嘛，哈哈。我会挺到伙伴接我回去的。你也要好好生活哦，还有昨晚你抱着我睡觉的时候我腿都不敢放你身上，你太瘦了，多吃点。我会在月亮上监督你的。再见了，我的主人。】

莫寒看完手指捏着这张便签翻了无数个白眼，眼中聚集的水汽被莫寒生憋了回去。撇着小嘴心里骂着戴萌。这只蠢狼傻狼臭狼！昨晚虽然有想过让戴萌离开，但是经过一晚的畅谈觉得她还是挺可爱的，明明后来开玩笑的话语这都能当真？人类这么狡猾的生物也信，尤其人类女人的话，这么简单的话语都听不懂，还是回你的天庭去吧”

砰的一声关门，莫寒就去上班了。

“阿嚏！阿嚏！”

走在路上的戴萌无缘无故的打了两个喷嚏，看来这天是越来越冷了呢。

天渐渐的黑了，戴萌依旧没有找到食物，堂堂一个神仙居然沦落到如此地步，难道真的要去翻垃圾吃吗？哎。戴萌想着要是现在还厚着脸皮去找莫寒会怎么样。独自一人生存真的好艰难，不禁流下了两行狼泪。再去附近看看有没有可吃的东西，实在不行就跪着回家。

“欢迎下次再来，您慢走。”

临近下班莫寒礼貌的送走了一位客人，本想进更衣室脱掉制服时，老板又叫住了莫寒

“小莫啊，最近表现不错，可以斟酌给你加薪水啊，但今天晚上的班你也顺便值了吧。晚上没几个人还工资高熬一熬就过去了哈。”

“可是老板我家里......”

“家里怎么了？”

还想着说家里有人等着自己吃饭呢，一想到戴萌已经不在了莫寒卡在嗓子眼的话又生生咽了回去。

“没事，我来值夜班吧。”

说完莫寒就叹了一口气，托着疲惫的身体坐到了收银台前低头发起了呆。

此时的戴萌早已经饥肠辘辘了，找不到食物只得向现实低头了，回去乖乖找莫寒吧。于是撒开腿就往回来的路跑。

“不许动，打劫！”

劫匪一声吼叫把莫寒从发呆中惊醒了。看到眼前出现一瘦一胖两个带着黑色面罩的男人分别拿着麻袋和一把利刀径直向门口的莫寒走过来。

“蹲下！抱头，出来！”

在看起来绝对力量面前莫寒尽管想了万般对策，也只得乖乖服从。

莫寒心里即害怕又吐槽这劫匪什么志气居然无聊到抢劫一个小便利店。哎，这要是让他们装一麻袋商品走了，自己不知道得抵多少月工资呢。

瘦子持刀抵在莫寒眼前，让胖子去装东西。

“哥，这个棒棒糖好好吃哦”

“你踏马别吃了！快点装满！”

瘦子对着胖子不满的吼着。转过头看着莫寒好像再偷笑

“你笑什么？！”

莫寒一愣心里只喊冤天地良心自己都要害怕的不得了真的没笑。尤其这刀尖抵着自己的脸，万一把  
劫匪惹急了怎么办。

莫寒看着那个瘦子猥琐的目光在自己身上来来回回的巡视，心中有种不详的预感。

“你站起来。”

瘦子对莫寒下了这样的命令，半转身从桌子上拿来了宽胶带把莫寒的手腕缠在了一起。还用胶带把她的嘴粘上了。

莫寒出现了前所未有的恐慌，她知道接下来这个劫匪要对自己做什么。怎么办？怎么办？自已真的要把清白全交代在这里吗。不甘心的流下了眼泪，除了面对的恐惧更多是知道了自己的无能为力。

瘦子用刀尖一颗一颗的把莫寒的制服挑开来，精致的锁骨瞬间就暴露开来，惹的下面的酥胸若隐若现充满了诱惑性。

“哦，宝贝我会对你温柔点的。”

说完瘦子就贴了上来，莫寒不想这样被当成是待宰的羔羊，心里憋着一股劲，抬起自己的膝盖猛踢到了劫匪的裆部。

一声惨叫，瘦子痛苦的捂着自己的下体跪在了地板上。

莫寒趁机快速撕掉自己嘴上的胶带就往门口跑，眼看就要出去了却发现劫匪早就把便利店反锁了。这可如何是好。等回头时那个胖子已经拖着一麻袋东西朝自己走来了。

“快，快抓住那个女人。”

胖子一听到这话立马松开了麻袋就往莫寒这跑来，莫寒拼命的躲着，在货架中和胖子拼死智斗。换个欢快的背景那就是在玩躲猫猫。

这样下去不是办法得回到收银台前按警报按钮。然而瘦子已经站了起来，拿着刀凶狠的向她扑来，  
在两人的夹击下莫寒被逼到了一个角落，看着两个影子慢慢的靠近中，绝望的闭上了眼睛......

“嗷呜~~~”

一声震天狼嚎伴随着玻璃破碎的声音，戴萌直冲而入。看到劫匪把莫寒的四肢都缠上了胶带，快速伸出自己的利爪直抓劫匪的后背，那个胖子背后的衣服已经被撕碎了。两劫匪大惊失色不知道从哪里冒出来了一匹狼，顾不上莫寒了，瘦子挥刀从进攻变成了自卫提防着眼前这头凶猛的狼。

莫寒呜呜大叫着她认出了戴萌，瞪大了双眼担心着戴萌的安危，毕竟对方是两个成年男人。

戴萌也不甘示弱露出了尖尖的獠牙，眼神变得凌厉至极，喉咙里一直发出低沉的警告声。奈何天庭有规定除非自己生命有难否则不管什么情况下都不能伤害人类，不能使用仙术。这让戴萌有点难办，现在受到伤害的是莫寒而不是自己，不能随便行动更不能打死他们。

就这样俩人一狼对峙着，谁也不敢贸然上前一步。

转了好几圈后戴萌主动发起了攻击，后腿用力跳的老高直扑那个瘦子的手臂，想把那把刀打掉。没想到瘦子挺灵活的低首在地上滚了一圈躲掉了戴萌的攻击。随后主动发起了进攻向戴萌刺来。

戴萌内心冷笑一声真是自不量力，瞬间他们就滚在了地板上扭打在了一起。戴萌渐渐占了上风把那个瘦子死死压在身下，嘴里咬着他的胳膊让他动弹不得。

“戴萌小心！”

随着莫寒一声尖叫呐喊，戴萌应声倒在了血泊中。原来那个胖子不知何时从兜里掏出了一把枪。

“戴萌！”

莫寒傻掉了看着眼前为救自己而牺牲的戴萌悲痛欲绝。

胖子开枪之后顿时就慌了神，瘦子立马从地上爬了起来，看了戴萌一眼，知道这事已经闹大了立刻示意胖子一起拖着那个麻袋离开。

戴萌只觉得身体好沉啊，眼睛不听使唤一直垂下来，看着不远处痛哭流涕的莫寒，艰难的站起身摇摇晃晃的向莫寒走去。每走一步背上伤口溢出的血滴落下来爪子踩上去就印出一朵红梅。

两人的距离那么近又那么远，不知走了多少步，戴萌终于来到了莫寒的身边，体力不支趴在她的肚子上。

“嗷呜~~”

“你不是神仙吗？你怎么不用仙术打倒他们，你骗人！你...呜呜呜呜...”

“对不起莫莫，让你担心了，其实我有回去找你的，但是我迷路了，就来到了这里，顺着你的味道就  
过来了，你现在没事真是太好了，我不能白吃白喝我得保护你。保护主人是我的使命。”

“戴萌你别说了，你身上还在流血，等我把胶带用嘴撕开我就带你去医院。你坚持住。”

“来不及了莫莫，如果我死了你会想我吗？”

“呜呜...你不要说傻话。”

“我看过你们人类的童话故事，公主亲吻了一只青蛙后那只青蛙就变成了王子，莫莫你亲吻我一下看我会变成你的王子吗？”

这种时刻的莫寒根本不会考虑这件事情的真伪，只想一心救戴萌，含泪俯首亲吻了戴萌毛茸茸的脸颊。期待着戴萌能够恢复原样。

“嗷呜~好像没有什么变化，你再多亲两下试试。”

莫寒听了戴萌的话丝毫没有迟疑又亲了几下。发现还是没有变化。

却发现了戴萌偷笑的表情。于是莫寒眯了眯眼。

“我还听说了另外版本，好像需要亲100下才有效果，对吧戴萌。”

“啊好像是有这么一回事，那你快来吧。哎呀哎呀干嘛又揪我耳朵嘛~"

“你明知故问！你死不了的对不对。混蛋，知不知道我多担心你，你居然在这里嬉皮笑脸的跟我开玩笑。”

“你看出来了啊，哈哈，但这个身体真的支撑不了多久了，是时候给你看看我的真身了。”

说完戴萌就闭上了眼睛。狼的身体慢慢的飘离莫寒浮在了半空中，幻化成了一颗颗闪亮的星星，分散开来又重新聚集在了一起。

莫寒只觉得眼前一阵耀眼的光芒晃的张不开眼，再度睁开眼睛时，眼前出现了一位俊美清秀的人类。浓眉大眼翘鼻丰唇，个子比自己要高半头真是长在自己审美点上的人。身形边缘还有淡淡的白色光芒。这尊贵的气质一看就觉得非凡人。

戴萌轻轻抬手一挥，莫寒四肢上被绑住的胶带全脱落了下来。

哇哦，莫寒不由得感叹戴萌的变化。要是早点变出真身还用那么多麻烦事嘛。不过还是涌上一丝担忧。

“你不是说不可以变出真身的嘛。”

“那两个毛贼逼的，他们伤害了我的化身，我这是正当防卫，一会我就去教训那两个家伙。莫莫你等我三秒。”

三秒不到戴萌就把那个装满商品的麻袋夺了回来，用仙术让商品自动归了位。顺便修复了一下门玻璃。莫寒看的是目瞪口呆，原来这世界上真的有仙术。

至于那两个劫匪当然受到了戴萌严厉的教训。除了毒打了一顿再把他们这段记忆抹去还附加他们体验七天变身狂欢日，一只大肥猪一只臭老鼠。

随后戴萌公主抱着莫寒飞到了家中。她们依旧坐在那张沙发上，不过被戴萌修复的崭新。

戴萌还像狼崽那样趴在莫寒怀里撒着娇。

”莫莫你喜欢我吗？”

“不讨厌吧~”

“不讨厌那就是喜欢喽~我跟上司提了申请，要变成人和你在一起。我不当神仙了。”

“啊？我说过我喜欢你吗？你就擅自把我捆在一起。”

“那我再去撤销了等你喜欢上我再说。”

“哎你...真是笨蛋。”

”笨蛋就是喜欢你啊。我在天上活了几百年直到意外遇上你，才明白活着究竟有什么意义。我想吃你做的饭，我想你继续喂我薯片吃，我想听你吼我的声音。我也想让你获得的更多的快乐。变成男生还是女生随你定，但是生日我想好了，比你的出生年月少一年一月又一天。这样我们就是彼此的唯一。你的前面的生活我没来得及参与，我就陪伴你后面的全部，而且以后我永远是你的专属宠物，你要养我一辈子，好嘛主人？”

莫寒看着戴萌一脸真挚的对自己告白模样脸变得爆红。难道这家伙偷偷背人类情话大全了？让自己这颗二十多年都死寂沉沉的心脏终于泛起了涟漪。

“你真的想好放弃你的神藉甘心当个普通人和我过一辈子吗？”

“长生不老有什么意思？我天天守在月亮上，曾经和好伙伴在一起聊天，我们真的挺羡慕人间的热闹的。我估计她也忍不住会下凡来的。哎呀莫莫我都说这么多了你还不答应和我在一起嘛？”  
“好啦好啦，看在你这么真诚用心的份上我就勉强答应你吧。”

戴萌听到莫寒的回答瞬间就抬起了头

“那莫莫我可以吻你吗？可以和你一起睡在床上吗？我看人类情侣在一起都是这样做的。”

“你...你想什么呢。”

“真的我认真的看了攻略，都是这样做的，来吧莫莫...”

“啊...不要啊...”

嘟~嘟~嘟~

“戴萌你急什么等一下嘛，来电话了。喂？许佳琪这么晚了找我什么事？”

“喂？莫莫，救命啊，我家来了一只会说话的哈士奇！”

戴萌听到蹭的从沙发上跳了下来

“哎！那是我小伙伴！”

END


End file.
